What is Family for
by Adi-Arty
Summary: What would happen if NCIS meet the Risembool Rangers- Vic and some fans are taken hostage at a con - Vic will see first hand what the Ranger family stands for (all Rangers are inspired from real people) - Written from the Victim side as first person. some SGA actor are named but that is all, so strong langue
1. Chapter 1

Note: Some chapter are short, i wanted both side to be apart, to add to the first person account :)

I couldn't believe it, I was really going to my first convention and in Washington DC of all places, I was smiling from ear to ear as I got off the plane. I got through Customs with no issues, so I set off looking for the Shuttle to take me to my hotel and the convention hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim walked into the bull pit with his bag slung over his shoulder; he walked the short distances from the elevator to his desk, he placed his bag on the floor and his coat on the back of his chair, he sat and let out a breath,

"You alright Tim?" Tim jumped out of his seat from shock but soon calmed when he noticed it was just Abby,

"Abby, don't sneak up on me like that!" Abby just smiled sweetly back to him, she walked round the partition and sat on his desk, she gazed over the few object on there, she brought her eyes up and over his hands following them up to look at his face,

"I just got an email from Adrianne, she here in DC, making her way to the hotel, do you think she will like the surprise we left her?" Abby looked to the computer screen witched had powered up, she glanced up to see Tim smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into to Lobby of the hotel, it was huge, no wonder they chose this to hold the convention. I walked up to the Reception desk,

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The Receptionist smiled up at me over the lip of the Oak desk, she was pretty, I bent down and placed my bags on the floor, I lifted my arms up and put them on the surface,

"I have a booking under the name Pargeter?" I looked to her, she nodded her head and typed a few keys on her computer, she looked back to me with a bigger and brighter smile then before,

"Welcome, Miss Pargeter, here is the key to your room, this was also felt for you here..." she reached under the desk and pulled out a small box, she reached over and handed it to me, I took it, it was a black box with red ribbon in a bow I lifted the lid, Inside I found British airways tickets for 5 days time, some money, well I say some, there was at least $3,000 and a letter,

Dear, Adrianne,

We hope this reaches you safely, after finding out that you could only attended the convention for 2 days , we wanted to fix that, so we both have paid for your new flights in 5 days, and we have paid out for your hotel room so all you have to worry about is having a good time, Now don't think you have to pay us back this is a gift to you, we want you to enjoy all that there is to offer, so have fun.

Your friends,

Tim and Abby

I smiled at the letter and placed it back in the box, I put it in my pocket and made my way to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS was quite, all the stuff where busy working on reports or working on a case, in the case of Gibbs team, Cold case's, Both Tony and Ziva were huddled over their keyboards, looking for clues to bring them back to life, while Tim sat looking through bank statements and phone records, when his computer binged telling him that an email had arrived, he open the email and smiled, he clicked the attachment, a picture filed his screen, his smile grew ,

" ohhh, who it that Tim... Meow...those are some baby blues..." Tony turned Tim computer screen around to face Ziva, her eyebrows went up,

"She is very pretty Tim, I 'am happy for you" she smiled back to him, he just turned his computer around and shot Tony a glare,

" we aren't together, I meet her in England last year, we just started talking and got on, we have stayed in contact I've only just introduced her to Abby a few months back, but she is in DC for the next few days attending a convention" Tim looked back to the photo and smiled. Tony frowned,

"When you say convention, do you mean work related?" Tony waved his hands around trying to portended he wasn't worried about the answer, but his eyes told otherwise,

"No Tony, she is a Teaching assistant, but she is here for an Anime and Syfy convention, sorry to burst your bubble" Tim hid a smile as he saw Tony face drop, he walked back to his desk and sank into this chair, but he soon bolted up right when Gibb's stormed into the Bull pit, he throw a pen drive at Tim, who only just caught it, he turned and looked to both Ziva and Tony confused,

"Plug it in McGee!" they all snapped their head rounds with the shout, Tim froze for a second before coming round and placed the pen drive into his computer, it only took a few second for the computer to bring up the information to the plasma.

"This was petty officer Richard Malone, he was imprisoned for being mentally unstable, he tried to kill his entire platoon by trying to beat them to death, he was discharged when admitted..." Gibbs hadn't taken his eyes off the screen; The others had moved to stand behind as he continued,

"As of 23:00 last night Malone escaped and is on the run, he is also believed to be armed, and building a gang, we know from his time in the Hospital that he will target a big event to get the public attention, but also were he can hide among the crowed unnoticed." Gibbs turned round to face his team, not a word was uttered, and they all turned and got set on locating Malone.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up the last few step and came to my floor, I pushed open the door and continued along the hallway looking for my room, this place was huge the doors were grand and well polished, I walked almost the whole length of the hallway before I came across my room, I unlocked the door and glanced inside, my jaw dropped, I made my way inside, it was the size of a flat back in England, I put my bags on to the double bed, I jumped onto the bed and laughed, I stopped once I heard a knock on the door, I frowned, I walked up to the door and looked through the spy hole, it was Zola and Michael, I opened the door,

"Adi, your here at last..." I was pushed to the ground in a full embrace,

"Good to see you to Zola, now please get off me!" she pushed herself up and off me, and Michael held out his hand with a smile, I held open my arm, we embraced, he placed a kiss to my cheek, I stepped back and smiled, I guided them into my room. It wasn't till about 1am when they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim leant back into his chair, rubbing his hands down his face as he came to face the clock, 1am, he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. They had all started looking at Malone' background to find any hint of what his target would be or who his gang would be but nothing stood out, everything came to a dead end, all his previous contacts had all left town or the county, Tim sank his shoulders down and laid his head on his arms steering at his screen,

"Tim why are you still here? Go home get some rest" Tim brought his eyes up from the screen to see Gibbs standing In front of his desk, he locked eyes with his boss but dropped them in defeat.

"I can't find anything Boss all the leads we have are stone cold, and there has be no activity on any of his Alliances." Tim rubbed his eyes and leant back,

"Go home Tim, you will have a better head tomorrow to look at the information so Come In late tomorrow, and make sure you rest" Tim just nodded his head, he slowly started to make numb limbs move, as he reached the stairs he turned back to see Gibbs gone.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still dark when I woke to my alarm, I reached over and swiped my phone, I pulled the covers off and made my way to the Bathroom, I was so excited my heart was pounding, I was full of energy, I walked in to the shower and turned the tap reaching out to touch the spray of water.

It was a few hours later that I found myself down in the breakfast bar looking out the window watching the world go by, I reached for my cup of tea warming me through,

"Adi, Adi, Adi..." I lifted my head to the sound of my nick name, I put my tea down and just as my hand left the handle, arms tightly embraced me from behind, making me jump,

"Shit Zola, don't do that I could have hit you or something!" She just smiled back at me as she took a seat with Michael grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"So the plan for today is to have a look around and try to see any many of the actor as we can, who was it you wanted to see again Adi?" I looked up over the rim of my mug, I swallowed my mouth full,

" I am hoping to see, David Hewlett, Paul McGillion, and Joe Flanigan from Stargate Atlantis and Vic of course, I also want to go to all his panels, I have all my photo session booked and I have the timetable of when they are doing autographs, who did you two have planned?" I looked between them both linking my fingers together. They exchanged looks and in unison said,

"Vic" I shot my eyebrows into my hair line, and pushed my arms back, I nodded my head and smiled,

"Fair enough" I picked up my mug, to finish my tea, when Zola promptly stood up,

"Are you ready for today, we are going everywhere and seeing every one!" I just smiled and nodded my head as I took a sip from my tea, I put the mug back on the table and looked Michael and Zola in the eyes, a grin filled my face,

"Well then we better get going!"


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs walked through the bull pit and found only Ziva and Tony at their desk, he glanced across the room and found Vance standing on the stairs, he looked Gibbs right in the eyes till he walked away, silently calling Gibbs up,

"Boss, is there any other information on Malone that we can access?" Tony looked to the plasma, with Petty officer Malone photography posted on it, he turned in time to see Gibbs walk away and up the stairs, he took a deep breath and got back to his desk.

Gibb stomped in to Vance office, slamming the door behind him, marching up the his desk,

"What do you want Leon I'm busy" Vance gave Gibbs his best glare, but nothing broke His front, Gibbs just raised his eyebrows; Vance straightened himself in his chair,

"how is it, that I was not informed that Petty officer Richard Malone had escaped and is at large in DC?" Vance linked his finger and placed his elbows on his desk looking over his hands, Gibbs pulled over a chair and sat down,

"where do I start!"

Tim walked in to the office around Noon, his head was hung even tho he went home to sleep, sleep didn't come to him,

"wow McGoo you look rough, did you sleep at all?" Tim just walked to his desk and placed his bag behind the chair and sank heavily into his seat, both Tony and Ziva glanced at each other worryingly, Ziva stood form her desk and walked to Tim, he lifted his eyes up to hers and saw the worry shining back to him, he dropped his head,

"I'm sorry Ziva I'm just tired, I was here till 1am trying to find any new lead or information on Malone, but I came up empty handed." he shook his mouse to wake up his computer, which he had left on standby that night he noticed he had some emails, but nothing stood out so he ignored them, he moved on the NCIS network but found no change, when he went back to his emails he saw the one he received form Adrianne, he suddenly reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone and began to type out a message, he smiled when he had hit the send button, he placed the phone on his desk, turning back to his computer to continue his work, but it buzzed informing him of a new message, he picked it up and entered his code, he opened it up,

"you and Abby are coming to the meal tonight?" Tim looked up and over at the others as they worked, he sadly wrote his next message,

"I'm sorry but we can't a huge case has come up, but please don't stop any other plans that you have, I will try and make sure that both me and Abby see you before you go back home" He hit send, he took one last look at Tony and Ziva and turned back to his own computer.


	9. Chapter 9

Zola, myself and Michael all headed back to the lobby, we were early for the Ranger dinner to start but we had set up to meet a load of other RisembooI Rangers for a drink before it all kicked off, it was all because I had come over from England, I couldn't wait to meet everybody in person and not just text on the internet,

"Hay over there, that where we are meant to meet" Michael pointed to a restaurant across the lobby just half a step away from the event hall, I looked around the lobby and out the glass doors, I turned back to the others,

"Why is it so quite? I would have thought there be more people around seeing how the dinner starts in about 30 minutes?" I looked to my pocket watch; I placed it back into my pocket and followed the others inside, as I walked through the wooden doors, I was blown away by the huge cheer of people screaming Happy Birthday, and with all the faces looking back at me, I was taken back when warm arms embraced me picking me up and swinging me around, when my feet touch the ground again, it took a moment for me to process what had happened but I looked into the stunning Green eyes of Vic Mignogna the founder of the Risembool Rangers and Voice actor, he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Happy Birthday sweetheart, I'm so glad I could be here for this, are you here all weekend?" I just nodded my head and smiled back, he gave me another hug, when he let go he placed his hand on my back and lead me to join all the other Rangers round the huge table.

"But I don't understand how did you all know this I haven't told anybody?" I looked to Vic who still had his hand on my back then to Zola and Michael,

"I knew from your facebook, I contacted all those coming to the meal about making it around your Birthday but also the Ranger dinner, I then emailed Vic, to see if he would be happy to celebrate with us, and well you can see what his answer was!" she smiled, I felt Vic pull me in closer, showing me he supported Zola answer, I smiled at him and all the others.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late into the evening before Gibbs walked back into the Bull pit, as he walked in he found Tony fast asleep with his head in his hands, he turned to his left and found Ziva leaning back on her chair, with her coat draped over her shoulders, he continued to walk, till he made it round his desk and took a seat, he checked his computer but spun his chair round to face Tim desk, he was so lost in the information on his screen that he didn't notice Gibbs get up and walk to stand behind him,

"McGee..." Tim didn't answer, he just kept typing, Gibbs reached up his hand and placed it on Tim shoulder, he tensed up and snapped his head around but soon relaxed when he saw Gibbs, the muscle in his shoulder relax under the heated touch,

"I'm sorry Boss, but I can't find anything, I hate to say it but we are going to have to wait for Malone' move..." Tim looked back to his computer with all the upcoming event in DC,

"...but I am trying to find anything that will standout for a hit, so far there is nothing, well not for the next few weeks." Gibbs patted his shoulder and walked out from behind his desk, he approached Tony, extending out his hand, and slapping the back of his head, Tony shot his head up,

"...ah, sorry boss...wait what?" Gibbs continued to walk over to Ziva he just stood in front of her desk knowing that she was awake, she brought up her eyes,

"Go home, and get some rest." He walked away leaving them all in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to a banging at my door, I turned over in bed and looked at the time , 6am, I rolled back over hoping to ignore it but it just continued, I push the covers down with my feet and sluggishly made it out of bed, when I reached the door, I grabbed the handle and opened it, without looking to see who was up this early, I pulled the door open just enough for my head to fit round,

"hay why aren't you up and ready yet? " Zola pushed passed and entered my hotel room and sat in the chair in the room, I closed the door and walked back to the bed seating down, crossing my legs I faced her,

" you do realise what time it is?" I looked at her through my eyelashes , as I couldn't lift my head any higher, she looked round the room as if in search for a clock, she gave up after one swipe and shrugged her shoulders, I drew in a breath,

"It's 6am, the convention doesn't started till 10am, I was hoping to get up at around 8:30am so I can get over some of the jet lag, so I dread to ask, why are you up so early?"

I shifted off the bed and made my way to the Kettle, now that I was wake I might as well make a cupper, I looked over to Zola and pointed, she nodded her head and opened her mouth,

"I'm just so excited I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come see if you wanted to talk for a bit, did I really wake you up?" she looked at me with sad eyes, thinking that I would forgive her, but she was wrong,

"yes you really woke me up, and do you really think eyes like that are going to work on me, bearing in mind that I work with young children..." I crooked my eyebrow at her, she just shook her head, the kettle pinged, I poured both our drinks and sat on the bed,

" well then shall we set out a plan for the day, now that I'm awake?"


	12. Chapter 12

Tony stood in the elevator tapping his foot, when it binged informing him that this was his stop, he briskly walked over to his desk just as he was about to dropped his bags Gibbs walk passed him from behind,

"Come on DiNozzo, got a cell to check out." Tony just span on the balls of his feet and followed after Gibbs.

When they reached the prison, the warden was stood waiting for them, he didn't utter a sound as they approached, he just lead them to the checking desk, they both handed in their guns and badges, they were then lead to Malone cell, the warden lightly nodded his head and walked back to the office,

"right what are we looking for Boss?" Tony side stepped into the cell, pulling on his gloves, he reached the table at the back first, he flipped through the books, picking each one up checking for lose paper,

"Anything DiNozzo that will point us in a direction to finding Malone" the searched until noon before they walked out,

"Well that was cleaner then my Kitchen after a late night, I found nothing boss to point us in any direction, all I did find was this one word written on this piece of paper..." Tony held up the paper, showing Gibbs, he reached into his pocket and pulled out is mobile,

"Hay McGee, I need you to look up a word for me..." Tony waited for a moment,

"...ok it say Otakucon...wait what you already know what it is, ok we on our way back." they both walked down and out, back to the car and back to NCIS.

Tim was pacing across the bull pit, waiting for Tony and Gibbs to arrive, the elevator binged and even before the door fully opened they both pushed through, Tony dropped his bags but continue to walk up to the worry filled McGee,

"Boss that word that Tony found isn't just a word, it an event, a convention for Anime and syfy fans around the world, they are expecting at least 20,000 people to attended , it taking place over the next four days, I have tired contacting a friend that I know is attending the event but I can't get through, also no one is answering the phones in the office..." just as McGee had finished telling them all that he knew, Gibbs had shot away and up the stairs, heading of Vance office, he stormed through the great doors,

"Leon with have a situation, we know were Malone is going to hit, it a convention, expecting over 20,000 people, we can't contact anybody in the office, McGee dose have a contact within the event but again he can't reach them..." Vance had moved from his chair to stand in front of Gibbs, when McGee came rushing in holding his phone,

"Boss we are too late, Malone has taken action, he is holding some guests and attendees hostage, so far he has made no demands..." Vance stepped forward right into McGee face, forcing him to lean backwards,

"and how do you know this Agent McGee?" Tim blinked a few times before he cleared his throat,

"I sent Adrianne, whom is the contact I spoke of, a text just seeing if she was safe, and to inform her of the situation, I also sent her a picture of Malone to keep an eye out, thinking that if she saw him then she could call us in, but it was the reply that confirmed it..." He took a step back to allow Vance and Gibbs to see his mobile screen, Vance took the phone from his hand and looked to the words,

"Too late, locked with four others, 3 guest and 2 fans, no demands..."


	13. Chapter 13

I quickly hid my phone back in my bra, before Malone entered the room, he took one step in then just backed out again locking the door, I frowned, I turned back to the other two girls that had got caught up, they both held each other tightly, with tears staining their cheeks, I placed my hands on their shoulders,

"it's going to be ok, my name is Adrianne but you can call me Adi I won't let anything happen to you, so just take a few deep breaths, and tell me your names" they both took some deep breaths, they let their grip on each other drop putting their hands in their laps, the youngest of the two lifted her Green eyes to meet mine,

"My name is Sue" her voice was quite but very shaky, I could tell she was scared, she turned her head looking to the older girl, there wasn't much between the age's but enough to know this would affect them,

"I'm Jenny, why aren't you scared, your my age aren't you...I'm terrified, how are you so clam?" I was shocked at her outburst, I heard movement behind me, I turned, the others in the room had joined around me and the girls, they all had the same question on their face, I dropped my eyes, and took a deep breath,

"I'm 24 Jenny, and I'm guessing that you are what 16?" she nodded her head, I got to my feet and walked to one of the few tables in the room, I leant on it,

"I'm calm because I can see you are all scared, don't get me wrong I am sacred just as you are, but I can mask it, I wanted to make sure that at least one of us will be level headed, and make sure we get through this..." I looked up and over to the only men in the room, even I could tell they were finding it hard to mask their fear, I reached for my mobile in my bra, pulling it out, I just held it, I looked up,

"I have a friend that knows who this man is, he contacted me to inform me that he is dangerous and sent me his picture but it was too late..." Paul McGillion one of the guest trapped with us opened his mouth to talk, but I stopped him, holding my hand in the air,

"No I will not tell you who this man is, it will endanger you, it just better that only I know who he is." I could see that they were ready to fight, but they realised what I was saying was the best way, as I looked round at their face reading their emotion, my phone lit up, I swiped across answering,

"Tim..."


	14. Chapter 14

Tim typed at the computer in Sat Nav, the huge screen was covered in white out,

"I have almost got the connection, just waiting for Adrianne..." Tim turned and got out of the chair, placing the mic over his head, he stood in front of the screen next to Gibbs and Vance, it was only a moment later that the screen came on to revile a cream room, the image quickly moved to show a face,

"Adrianne, It's Tim can you hear me?" the camera stilled on a young woman' face, her blue eyes shone from the light of the phone,

"Yes Tim I can hear you, is the camera working alright?" she panned the camera around the room showing all the scared faces of the people and the only exit, she brought it back to her face,

"Yes it's working great, Adrianne I have my Boss Gibbs with me as well as the Director of NCIS Leon Vance," Gibbs stepped forward taking in the calmness from her eyes,

"Adrianne, can you tell us about the others in the room with you" she turned her head, He could see her lips move but the sound faded, he turned round to find McGee already at the computer, he turned back around in time to see the first of the faces,

"This Sue, she is 15 and Jenny, 16 both are attending the convention just as I am..." The camera panned to the right to show three men,

"This is David Hewlett, Paul McGillion and Vic Mignogna, they are Actors and Guest at the convention," each of them waved in turn to their names being called, small windows appeared on the left hand side of the screen with profiles for each of the men, Vance walked up to stand next to Gibbs,

"Miss Pargeter, has Malone said or done anything to show his intentions towards you?" she looked back to the phone,

"No he hasn't, he has only come into the room for a matter of seconds, but I do have a theory, he only has three of the guest, one of them being Vic Mignogna, this convention was first just an anime event but it has grown from then, so most the people here are to see him, myself included..." Adrianne had turned her head to face the person talking to her,

"well think about it, I'm a fan of Vic and so are Sue and Jenny, I think he only grabbed David and Paul to get attention, to make sure it hit the news, we are just here to watch..." she turned back to the phone with a worried look in her eyes, she bit her lip looking around the room, The images suddenly went dark, and the last thing they saw was Adrianne turning to face the exit.


	15. Chapter 15

I shoved my phone back into my bra when I heard the lock on the door click, I held my hand out defending the girls, the door slowly pushed open and Malone stepped inside, his eyes travelled around the room, they landed on me for a second, but continued to Search, when they stopped I followed his line of sight, I had been right, they were set on Vic, when he took a step forward, I shot up and ran, I stopped in front of Vic with my hands up,

"Don't you dare take another step toward this man..." I held up my head, Malone stopped moving forward, he turned his head to the side, a smile crepe around his face, casting an sinister aura,

"What makes you think I will stop for someone as pathetic as you, you mean nothing to me..." as the last word left his mouth his movement changed, he brought his hand up, I felt white hot pain in my shoulder before I heard the bang, I span round and landed hard on the floor, I saw Vic move to get up,

"No, stay where you are, otherwise he will get you..." he looked into my eyes with fear, I pulled my hand under me, pushing myself up, I clenched my mouth shut stopping any sound, I continued to push myself off the floor to stand, Malone just laughed, as I brought my head up to come eye level with him, he had already raised his gun to fire again, I clenched my fists tight, I could feel my nails digging in to my palms, when the pain hit, I staggered backwards but I didn't allow myself to fall, I opened my eyes and glared back,

"I won't allow you to harm this man, not while I can stand..." He brought his gun up for a third time, he began to squeeze the trigger when another man came bolting in to the room,

"Malone you better look at this..." he growled but lowered the gun, he took one look at my shoulder and smiled, he turned on his feet and stormed out the door,

"Don't think this is over..." once I heard the lock to the door click, my knees gave out and I went crashing to the floor, and blackness clamed my vision.


	16. Chapter 16

The team in Sat Nav went quite, as they heard the voices calling out to Adrianne, Gibbs turned to McGee to see the colour wash away from his face, he quickly brought a chair under his legs, he placed his hand on his shoulder, leading him to sit, Vance remade at the blank screen,

"Can any of you hear us? if so please take the phone and show us what has happened" there was some rustling,

"Sue or Jenny you get the phone..." there was a noise close to a scream, and more rustling,

"Sorry sweetie... make sure you keep pressure on it, we need to stop the bleeding" the image on the screen went from black to white, as the camera focused, Vic was the first to be seen,

"Mr, Mignogna are you alright? can you please update us?" even tho they had heard what had happen, seeing it was another story, Tim sucked in a breath, he had seen many thing but seeing this hit him hard, he brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, when he looked back up, the camera had turned showing Adrianne on the floor bleeding, her head was in Paul' lap and David was adding the pressure, his hands were stained red, Jenny then came running into view with a first aid kit, ripping it open, passing wound dressing over to David,

"Mr, Mignogna, can you tell how bad the wound is to Miss Pargeter?" the camera shock as he moved closer,

"Well she was shot twice in the same shoulder, it looks as tho the bleeding is slowing, I would say that they haven't hit anything important, he was going for a third shot but got interpreted..." As Vic was talking, David had moved back after dressing Adrianne shoulder, he laid his hands on his lap looking at the blood, there was a slight tremor in his hands, he swiftly wipe his hand down pushing the sight away, In this time Tim had recovered and had made his way over to stand next to Vance,

"Tim..." the voice was quite, but all the heads turned to face Adrianne she had opened her eyes, she was pushing herself up from Pauls lap when the others reach over,

"I'm fine, it's alright, Tim please do me a favour, you can hack into my phone can't you?" she looked to the camera knowing that they could see her, Tim turned to Gibbs, he just nodded,

"Yes I can but why do you want to?" he walked over to the computer desk and began typing,

"Please can you find my friends, they where stood with me, use my phone to get their contact numbers, Zola and Michael, I need to know they are safe, please..." Tim stopped his typing, but he did as she wished.


	17. Chapter 17

I looked to the others around me,

"None of you are hurt? he didn't come back while I was out?" I looked at them all, all I got back was them shaking their heads, Vic had given me my phone back, but I knew it would be a risk to keep it on me,

"Good, Jenny I want you to hold on to my phone, it won't get damaged with you, also when he does come back in, I want you all to stay behind me, there is no point in anybody else getting hurt ..." my eyes had fallen on to Vic, I could see all the pain and anger built up, before he could speck,

" you are the target Vic, not me, Paul, David or the girls, you are, why do you think he took us from the line?" he looked me in the eyes he opened his mouth to speck but closed it again,

"you are the biggest thing here, this was and still is an anime convention, most the people here are to see you, he only took Paul and David to get attention, and us..." I pointed to Sue and Jenny,

"are just pawns, to be used to make you weak, to stop you fighting back and I won't have it, you mean to much to, to many people around the world, you inspire people with everything that you do, I will not allow that be destroyed " He just looked at me, his face pale as everything sank in, he looked to his hands then back to me,

"But why..." his eyes where sad, but also confused, I reached out my hand and placed it in his, he held on tightly,

"why...because I' am a Risembool Ranger and you inspire me." I smiled at him, I could see his eyes watering, he brought his hand to his mouth breathing deep, I gripped his hand tighter, he pulled me closer and gently put his arms around me hugging me.

"ummm, I'm sorry but the man wants to talk to you..." Jenny held out the phone to me, I took it, Tim spoke to me,

"I have contacted Zola and Michael, they got out of the hall, they are safe, the police are with them around the building, but I wanted you all to know this, we have asked all the news channels and reporters to keep this out of the press, if he is after attention he won't get it." I nodded my head, but I snapped it round when I heard the door handle move, I throw my phone back to Jenny, she placed it in her hoodie pocket,

"Stay behind me, I won't let anything happen to you..." the door lock click and Malone walked in, but something was different, the joy was missing from his eyes, I took a defective stance shielding the others he took the few step to stand right in front of me and before I could breath his fist contacted with my stomach, I doubled over trying to get my breath back, Malone went to step around me but I acted, I swung my leg round hitting the back of his knees sending him to the ground, he stopped his fall with his hands,

"you bitch, you're going to pay for that..." he jumped up from the floor spinning on the balls of his feet, before I could move he had his hands around my neck, he slammed me into the floor pinning me, my air was cut off, I stopped moving and quickly brought up the positive handle move I had learnt though the school, I pinned my arms against his, I then snaked one arm over then under and pulled them away from my throat, I gasped for air, when I saw his fist swing high, I shifted my knee making contact with his groin, he dropped and rolled across the floor,

"you fucking whore..." I rolled on to my knees and pushed myself up, I yelped when I felt my shoulder tear, my wound started bleeding freely again, but there was nothing I could do, I staggered across the floor making my way to stand in front of the others, I could see Sue huddled with Vic hiding her face, good I thought she shouldn't see this, and Jenny was between Paul and David, they nodded to me showing they understood, but before I could turn around I was stick form behind, I flow across the room hitting the wall, my vision greyed for a few seconds, when it cleared, I could see Malone smiling down at me, he turn and faced the others, he licked his lips looking to Sue huddled in Vic arms,

"I'm...I'm not done yet you b..b...basted..." my voice broke on me, but I pushed myself up the wall, I got to my feet and stood straight, I took a few steps towards him, I saw his arm move to swing, I dropped to the down bending my knees and using the motion to add power into my hit, I struck his sternum, as he bent over I brought up my palm and struck him again but on the nose, the room filled with the noise of bones cracking, he landed hard and rolled on to his side clutching his chest. I shook my hand trying to relive the pain.

"you Bitch..." I snapped my head round, seeing for the first time another man in the room, he charged at me, punching me on the cheek, I span away from him crashing into a table, toppling it over, he stomped over and repeatedly kick my rips, I couldn't breathe, the man wouldn't stop, I just held my arms around my rips trying to protect them as much as possible, I peered through my eyelashes, my sight fell on Paul, I could see the anger clear on his face, I had to make sure he didn't jump in, another kick to my rips brought me back to the man above me, I saw the chance to grab his legs, when I did I pulled, sending him crashing to the floor, I went limp for a moment allowing the pain to wash over and become numb, I slowly sat up, coughing, when I stopped I had a copper taste in my mouth, when I looked at my hand I saw blood, I quickly wiped it on my trousers hiding it.

After what felt like a life time I stood up, and stepping over the man I made my way other to the others, but when the door burst open to revile another two men, I spun round ready but they aimed their guns on me, I held my place, one of them dropped their gun running over to Malone checking his pulse, having found one, he dragged him out of the room, and returned to check the second man doing the same with him, when they were clear through the door the gun man, backed up slowly, when I heard the click of the lock, I fell to my knees realising the breath I didn't know I was holding, my vision greyed again however this time it turned black and everything went numb.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony walked up to Gibbs as he got out the car, he slammed the door,

"It still quite, Malone still hasn't made any demands, McGee had any luck reconnecting the camera?" Tony glanced to the NCIS truck were Tim was working on getting their only set of eyes from the inside, he sent a message to see if the phone was still active, he got a reply,

"Malone is down, Adrianne badly hurt, need help..." He used that message as the link, the screen went from black to white, Tim could hear breathing when the imaged cleared he could see cream walls,

"Hello, can you hear me?" the images moved to show David holding the camera,

"Oh thank god, we need help in here Adrianne is badly hurt, we think she may even have internal bleeding, but she managed to take out Malone and another guy, but he will be pissed when he come round..." The camera remade on Adrianne, Tim watched her breathing, he could see it was laboured, he stood from his seat and made his way outside, he look around he spotted Gibbs by the police truck,

"Boss I have the link back up, but it isn't good..." They walked the short distances back to the truck, when Tim looked to the screen he saw Adrianne awake,

"Hay how are you holding up?" Gibbs closely watched the screen as the camera panned around the room, he caught sight of all the face in the room, they were breaking and fast,

"Gibbs... I have hit Malone in his sternum, I felt it break under my weight, I also cracked his noise, but I think there are only four of them, including Malone, they are armed with 9mm guns but they looked short on bullets, I also think that it might be possible that Malone has the only real gun..." she looked to the camera but closed her eyes and hissed, he looked to McGee and DiNozzo and snapped his head, leading them outside,

"We need to get in there, I don't won't her to go without medical help much longer, can we confirm that what she says is true that there are only four of them?" Tony looked to the floor but all he saw was McGee shoes rush passed, they both followed him, he stopped by a police officer and spoke to him, the officer then pointed to the car across the road, Tim nodded his thanks and rushed over to the car, he opened the door and two kids walked out, he brought them back over to Gibbs and Tony,

"Boss this is Zola and Michael they were with Adrianne just before all this happened, I just asked them if they could remember how many men took over the area, they can confirm that it was four." Gibbs looked to the two standing back he nodded his head to them, he turned round,

"Is Adi alright? we haven't been able to reach her, we need to know if she is ok, she like a sister to us, can you tell us anything?" Zola had stepped forward, she looked to them in turn, McGee locked eyes with him unsure as what to say, but it he answered,

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can say at the moment, but stay close by we may need your help." he turned and walked away leaving them both worried. They got back into the truck,

"Boss what can we do, they will know once we enter the hall, they could kill all of them, there are no other doors close enough to use, how will we get inside?" Tony paced the short distance of the truck trying to work out what they could do,

"Tim... Malone comes into the room alone most of the time, can you use that to surprise them, he is the one in charge, and I think after what I did to him and the other guy, there will only be the two outside the door..." Tim span on his chair looking at Gibbs when someone started thumping on the truck door, Tony walk over and stepped outside, it was only a matter of moments later that he came bursting through the door,

"Boss we have a situation, a live feed has been set up form within hall, Tim quickly typed at the computer finding the feed , stood in front of the camera was Malone,

"Good afternoon NCIS, I'm impressed that you have managed to keep this out of the news, but I can't have my lime light taken from me, so I set up this handy back up plan, the only down side is that only your equipment that can transmit my feed, so let me put it simply, broadcast this or I will destroy each and every one of those in the room behind me..." Malone smiled a wicked smile, he pushed open the door, he reviled the five people huddled together, Adrianne made to stand, but she needed support, Malone seemed to miss this but Gibbs caught it, this would be bad,

"Were is our swat team?"


	19. Chapter 19

Malone looked to me with a sinister smile, he stepped closer, but he was wiry of my move, I remade standing watching what he did, I glanced to the other man, seeing a camera on his shoulder made my heart sink, this would be bad, I also noticed that the door wasn't locked, this may also be our only chance,

"Well Bitch, I'll admit you got me pretty good early, I think I can say my nose will no longer be straight, I underestimated you, but that won't happen again, all I want is him..." he pointed to the group behind me, I knew who it was without looking, I locked eyes with him never blinking, this unnerved him,

"I will not allow you to harm anybody while I still stand." my voice was strong and I was ready, Malone paced around the short space, I tracked him with my eyes not dropping my guard, he stopped and charged, I ready myself, but something struck me on the back of my neck, my entire body went tense and pain erupted throughout my body, I was thrown back across the room when Malone punched me, I rolled along the floor coming to a stop just before I hit the wall, I coughed, spitting blood on the carpet, I tried to push up with my arms, but they gave out on me, I looked to my shoulder, the bandage was socked through and dripping onto my hand, I swopped arms pushing with my right,

"Stay down you Bitch..." I heard Malone running, I looked up and saw his feet heading straight of my head, I rolled across the ground, letting out a scream as I landed on my bloodied shoulder, I quickly pushed myself up and stood, I panned the room and found no sight of him,

"Behind you..." but it was too late, I felt the impacted, blinding white pain shot up my leg, the room was filled with an audible snap I landed hard on my knees, tears where streaming down my bloodied cheeks, all I could hear was laughing,

"I'd like to see you stand after that... not even the mightiest of man can stand that much pain..." I took deep breathes to bring the pain under control, I looked up and locked eyes with Vic, he was crying, I looked to the others they all where, my eyes fell on to Sue I just smiled at her and brought my left leg up to support my body, I slowly managed to stand on my two feet, much to Malone surprise,

"How can you..." he stood mouth agape, waving his hand about, I knew this would be my last chance to stop him, I glanced to the camera, hoping Tim had almost made it inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Tim rushed out of the truck, he ran to the other side of the car park were the assault team were getting ready to head in,

"we need to go now, Adrianne can't hold out any longer... she only got one stand left." Gibbs nodded his head and headed to the front of the group,

"Listen up, we have 5 Hostage, one is seriously injured, secure her and wait for medical assistants, Malone and his man are armed, be ready for any weapon... Move out." Gibbs lead the group through the door.


	21. Chapter 21

I set my eyes onto Malone face, seeing the panic in his eyes, I allowed a smile to build,

"I told you, I won't let you touch anybody while I could still stand, I won't give up, you are nothing, compared to those sat behind me, you have done nothing to inspire or encourage, you have nothing to your name, you have no family..." I took a few deep breathes, I was finding it hard to keep my breathing in line, I could feel my chest getting tighter, but I wasn't going to let it show,

"you talk about family, what family do you have, I see nothing other than some pathetic men that call them self actors..." a crooked smiled appeared on his lips, I allowed a laugh to escape, he frowned,

"My family is in here..." I pointed to my heart,

"Where ever I go they are with me, standing beside me, supporting me and they are the Risembool Rangers, nothing you can do or say will change that," I managed to stand a little taller, but all I could do is hold him with my words, I wasn't able to move, and there was no way I could defend myself, I thought of Zola and Michael praying that they were safe, and not witnessing this event, I snapped out of the mind when I heard Malone laughing,

"you...you really think I'm going to believe that bullshit..." he bent over laughing clutching his sides, he remade that way for a few minutes, when he stopped he slowly stood upright, but in the course of his movement he brought out a knife, once he was standing not a second later he spring forward, plunging the blade into chest, I gasped, when he twisted the blade and yanked it out, my arms shot up gripping his shoulders, I would not allow myself to fall, not now, another hit this time in my side, I could feel the blade slicing my skin like as if it was butter on a summers day, Blood built in the back of my throat, spilling out of my mouth, I could feel my body going cold, and numb, but I never dropped my grip.

"Bleed you fucking whore..." Another blow to my chest, slicing bone as well as flesh, I closed my eyes praying that I could last just a bit longer, long enough for NCIS to come, I opened my eyes when I felt the blade pressed against my throat, I looked in to Malone dead eyes, he pressed hard, I could feel my skin tearing and my blood glade down, I was numb to everything else around me, I waited for the final push , but it never came, I looked down into Malone's eyes, the once murderous shining eyes were dull, the knife in his hand dropped with a clang, I relisted my grip and Malone fell dead to the ground, I saw a small wound on his temple, a bullet, I smiled before my knees gave out, I felt strong warm arms embraced me, guiding me down, I opened my eyes to see Vic holding me, with David and Paul at his side, a cough ripped through me I spat more blood before numbness clamed me.


	22. Chapter 22

"We need medical help here now..." Vic yelled above all the noise, he reached his hand to Adrianne throat, he couldn't find a pulse, he gentle placed her on the floor and listen for a heartbeat, he shot up right and began compressions, David shot up from the floor running to the closet NCIS agent,

"Hay we need medical help Adrianne isn't breathing and we can't find a pulse..." Just as the agent reached for his radio, a medical crew came rushing in, it was a blur of movement,

" Ok sir we can take over from here" Vic leant back and allowed the young man to continue, a hand appeared in his vision, he followed it up and came to face Paul, he took the hand gladly, he was pulled to his feet, he moved out of the way as the medical stuff did their job,

"Charging...Clear..." he watched as Adrianne body barely moved, they placed the mask of oxygen back on her face,

"Charging...clear..." another shock,

"I have a pulse, it weak, but getting stronger, on the count of three lift, one...two...three..." Adrianne was lifted on to the back board and carried out, Vic, Paul and David followed behind. once they stepped outside and older man approached them,

"Are any of you hurt?" the three men just shook their heads still in shock, a blanket was draped over their shoulders as they waited to give their statements.

Tim walked up to Vic with a pad and pen,

"Good evening Mr, Mignogna, I am special agent Timothy McGee, are you ok to tell me what happened?" Vic hadn't looked to Tim as he spoke, just spared unblinking at the spot were Adrianne was taken away,

"once we are done, I can organize a lift for you and the others to the hospital if you like?" Vic turned his head and looked straight into his eyes, he nodded his head.

It was a few hours before they made it to the hospital, they walked in and were shown to the waiting room, Sue and Jenny had already fallen asleep huddle together, there where two other people sat together, again fast asleep, they joined the girls seating ever side of them, as they had done in that room, out of instinct.


	23. Chapter 23

I felt numb, as if I was floating, my hearing was the first thing that came back to me, I could hear hissing, it grew louder, I reached up my arms to touch my face but it was blocked, I heard it again the loud hissing, I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright so I snapped them shut, I tried again. this time I could open them only enough to see tubes hanging out of my mouth, I began to gag, trying to pull on the tube, when someone appeared and held me down,

"shhh, it's ok, we are here to help, we are going to remove the tube, when I say so I want you to cough, can you do that for me?" I looked at the nurse and nodded, when she told me to I coughed, but it brought on a coughing fit, which my chest to exploded with pain, an oxygen mask was placed over my face, I could see the nurse lips moving but I fell asleep.

The next time I woke, the numbness was gone, and pain had replaced it, I could hear voices talking quietly, I turned my head to them trying to listen, I slowly opened my eyes but I found the room to be dim so it didn't sting like last time, when my vision cleared, I could see Zola and Michael talking with Tim,

"Thank god..." my voice was horse but all the heads turned, Tim walked up and placed a strew at my lips, I drank slow allowing the cool water to run down my throat, I smiled to them all.

It was late into the night when Zola and Michael headed back to the hotel, but Tim held back, I had my eyes closed but I knew he was there,

"what is on your mind Tim?" I open my sleep heavy eyes and looked at him, he bowed his head and locked his fingers together,

"I...I...how where you able to stand after each blow, no sane person would have got back up..." Tim looked away from me, I could see the shame in his eyes,

"it wasn't a matter of being sane, Tim, I couldn't give up, I wouldn't allow myself to fall, and let that monster destroy what so many people look up to, and treasurer, I just couldn't ..." as the last words left my mouth Tim brought his eyes to meet mine, he smiled, I could see out the corner of my eye that Vic was standing just behind the door, I smiled,

"I am a Risembool Ranger, that means family and what is family for if not to protect each other..."

When I looked back Vic had gone but I Knew my messaged had reached him, I closed my eyes as sleep clamed me again in it warm embrace.


End file.
